Spinnet and Weasley
by Jewelie
Summary: A George/Alicia romance. We really need more of these! Please r/r!
1. The Notebook

This is a fanfic about my favorite couple from the Harry Potter series, George/Alicia. It's told from Alicia's point of view, in case you couldn't notice. Anyhow, please r/r! Also, I own nothing. Everyone in this story is owned by J.K Rowling, so don't sue! I doubt you can anyways, but enough of me! Here's the story!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I awoke one Wednesday morning to find someone shaking me, awfully hard.   
  
"No, Oliver." I said. "I don't wanna practice Quidditch today. I'm so tired. Five more minutes!"  
  
"It's not Oliver! It's me, Fred! But you got the Quidditch part right! C'mon, you don't want me mad, do you? Allright, let's go!"  
  
I groaned and slowly got up out of bed. Fred Weasley is our new Quidditch captain now that Oliver's left. This was going to be his first practice ever captaining us.   
  
"Hurry up!" he said, standing over me, arms crossed. I made my bed and then turned over to look at him.  
  
"If you want me to hurry up," I said slowly as I began to look through my drawers. "Then get out of here so I can get shower and get dressed!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Fred, putting his hands up. "But you'd better be down in ten minutes!" He said, through the closed door.   
  
I groaned and threw a look over my shoulder. Angelina and Katie had already left. I'd have to hurry. I ran down into the showers and quickly slipped off my pajamas. I took my usual quick get-to-the-point-and-just-clean-up shower, dried off and got dressed. After I'd placed the usual two red barretes in my hair and slipped on my small golden glasses, I looked at my watch. 'Wow.' I thought. 'That took me faster then expected!'  
  
I slipped my Quidditch practice robes over my head and walked down the corridor. When I reached the Great Hall, I could only smell the good breakfast as I passed. I was already 2 minutes late and the twins could just sneak into the kitchens for the team later. I exited the building, and walked out onto the Quidditch field to find the whole team waiting for me.   
  
"Excellent." said Fred as I arrived. "Now that we're all here, let's begin!" He unlocked the trunk and all four balls were released. Katie grabbed the Quaffle and we both, as well as Angelina, rose up into the air and began to toss it around for a while. This could be very boring, but we made of use of it and caught up on conversation, while avoiding the Bludgers, of course.  
  
"So, Katie." said Angelina, as she threw her the Quaffle. "How are things going with you and Lee?" Katie grunted. I know she hates questions like this. She and Lee aren't even really going out. Neither are Fred and Angelina, but they know their feelings for each other. I wish me and a certain someone could enjoy that kind of relationship..........   
  
You see, I've been friends with George Weasley since I started at Hogwarts way back when I was eleven. But in our third year, when we started playing Quidditch together, I began to develop a little crush on him. And like I said, it was very small. But as the years progressed, I began to feel very strongly for him. Now I know it, it's not just a little silly crush anymore. It's much more serious than that. It's love. And beilive me, I can tell. You see, when I'm around him I feel my happiest, and yet extremley nervous. My face turns beat red and my palms get all sweaty, but I feel so light and dazed. When I think of going out with someone, he's the only person to come into mind. I remember last year though, with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, we had a Yule Ball. I wanted to go with him so much I would of given anything to, and he asked me! I remember we went and danced untill we dropped. But, to my dissapointment, nothing romantic happened. I really wish he felt the same about me. But sometimes, I think really he does. Why, I can remember one time when he.............  
  
"Watch out there!"   
  
"Huh? For what?" I look up only to see George, knocking a Bludger just about to hit me in the face.   
  
"For that!" he called back, smiling as he flew over to me. "You okay? You looked upset. You kept sliding down on your broom and weren't paying any attention to Katie or Angelina."  
  
"Oh." I said. I could feel myself blushing deep red. "I was just doing some deep thinking, s'all. Thanks for knocking away the Bludger for me!" Phew! Lucky for me I was becoming more content!  
  
"Hey, what're Beaters for!" said George, and I swear, I could almost see him turn a little red! I laughed at his joke and he smiled back at me. I look at him and immediatley get drawn into those dreamy hazel eyes. Oh no! I'm staring at him. I blink and we look at eachother for a while, smiling, untill I hear Fred call us down.  
  
"Oi! Alicia! George! Come on over here! I have some new tactics for our game against Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Ah, but darling brother!" yells George from above. "The game isn't untill next month!"  
  
"But we still next to practice, so get your arses down here! Now!" called Fred.  
  
"Sheesh!" I said, turning once more to George. "He's almost worse then Wood!"  
  
George smiled. "Don't tell him that!" We both flew down laughing untill we reached the ground, and listented to Fred's tactics for the game. And they were actually quite, no scratch that, they were very good!   
  
"I'm pretty sure we'll win this match easily, even if Hufflepuff has a new team. I mean, how good can they be? Hopefully I won't be taking this back later!" I tell George as we walk back to the castle. He laughs.  
  
"I doubt you will. You're usually right." He turned a deep shade of red, and I'm sure I did too. I laughed and turned to him.  
  
"If I'm usually right, then how come Professor Snape gives me heck for the smallest things when I answer a question in Potions?" I ask him. I could do really well in Potions, but Snape won't let me. He wants the Slytherins to succeed, not me.  
  
"'Cause you're in Gryffindor." chuckles George, reading my mind.  
  
Opening the door to the castle I say, "Exactly."  
  
We walked inside and hurried up to our common room to talk. After that Quidditch practice, I really wasn't sweaty or dirty.   
  
"Flying Nifflers." The Fat Lady had the oddest passwords.   
  
"Allright then!" she said, swinging her portrait to the left, letting me and George climb through the portrait hole. Right after we entered, we were greeted by Lee Jordan, who was standing there with his arms crossed, and some sort of notebook in his arms.   
  
"Well, well, well, George! What's this I find lying around our dormitory?" he said smiling.  
  
"Give that back." said George, blushing madly, he seemed to be looking at me alot.  
  
"But first I want you to come and explain something.................."  
  
"No, Lee. Seriously, give it back. Did you go through my stuff or........oh no! Don't tell me I left it on the....Lee!"  
  
"Here." Lee tossed George the notebook and George ran off with it, Lee following him yelling. "You had better explain all those love notes, George Weasley!"  
  
I froze. Love notes? Did George like someone? Who could it be? What if he never liked me? What if after all I'd loved him for.......nothing? I never thought about that! I could feel tears burning in the corners of my eyes. He....couldn't........but then again, if he likes someone else it's partially my fault! I never told him!   
  
Wasting no time, I ran up to my dormitory, threw myself upon my bed, and cried.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well! That was Chapter 1! What do you think? Please r/r! Poor Alicia! The next chapter will   
be George's POV, but Alicia's may carry on a little. And we'll find out next chapter who  
George's love notes are to! Stay tuned! ~__^ 


	2. Revelations

Well, here's Chapter 2! That was fast, huh? Well, this is told in George's POV, and some big secrets are revealed, hence the title! Well, please enjoy and r/r! And thanks to lumosnox90 for being my first reviewer! ~__^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I am so mad at Lee! Well, allright it is my fault to have left my notebook lying around in our dormitory, but c'mon! He had no buisness at ALL to take it and read it! What was in it you ask? Oh nothing, execpt for pages and pages filled with 'I Love Alicia'! If Lee had shown her, I would've died! I have a big crush on her, and really didn't want to be embarrased. Well, now Lee knows who I like, and I made him swear not to tell anyone, and if he knows what's good for him he won't!   
  
As I sit on my bed, I let my gaze travel around the empty room. Fred and Lee are in the common room, playing Exploding Snap with Harry and Ron, I presume. But I have better things to think about. Alicia. She's so pretty, with her short brown hair and eyes. If I could just tell her, without being embarassed. If I asked someone to do it for me, they'd probably mess it up, so I keep it to myself. But sometimes I wonder if she likes me back. She blushes alot around me and seems uncomfortable at first, but then we talk and joke around like always. I talked to her at Quidditch today and blushed a little. I could feel it. I hate that feeling!  
  
I let my gaze continue going around the room, untill I spot the clock. Lunch is due in five minutes. I hop up and exit the dorm, shutting the door behind me. As I walk through the common room, I stop and listen to Angelina and Katie.  
  
"......wouldn't even come out of the dormitory. She's really upset."  
  
"I wonder what's wrong! She hasn't said a word to us all day. I feel so bad......."  
  
"Hello." I nod as I pass them. Were they talking about Alicia? That may be true, I can't see her in here anywhere. Maybe I should visit her. Even if I'm not allowed in her dormitory, she sounds pretty down.  
  
I walked to the right and up a flight of stairs to reach a door with a bronze sign reading, 'SEVENTH YEAR GIRLS'. I slowly knocked twice on the door, only to hear a muffled, "Go away", from Alicia. 'Wow'. I think to myself. 'She really is upset.' I knock again.   
  
"I said go away. Who is it?" She wasn't yelling. She just said all of it kind of muffled and sniffly.  
  
"George." I say uncertainly. "Can I come in?"  
  
There was silence for a while untill I hear footsteps drawing near. I let go of the handle as Alicia opened it.  
  
Then I saw she was worse then I presumed. She wasn't crying, but had long stains on her face which showed she had been, very hard and for a very long time. Her lip trembled and she kept looking away from me and bouncing on her heels.  
  
"What's wrong Alicia? Are you okay?" I wanted to hold her then and there, and make sure she was okay.  
  
"G...George I really need to talk to you." She says, leading me in the room and shutting the door.   
  
The girls dormitory isn't much diffrent from us boys'. There are five beds, and the room is circular and scarlet.  
We both sit down on her bed, the farthest to the left, and she turns to me.  
  
"George. That notebook. What was it about?"  
  
"Um. You mean the one with Lee?"  
  
"Yes. That one."  
  
"Well, first let me make a deal with you." I really don't want to embarass myself here! "If you tell me what you think, I'll answer that allright?"  
  
"Oh okay." sighed Alicia. "But I was kind of hoping you could just tell me."  
  
"But," I could feel myself blushing madly. "I really don't want to embarass myself......and...."  
  
"I understand." she nodded. "It's about a girl, right?"   
  
I nodded slowly. She bit her lip and I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes.   
  
"'Licia, what's.....?"  
  
"No, George." she said, shaking her head from side to side. "I'm sorry really. I never should've brought you in on this. No, I should've told you when I realized it. Then none of this would've happened." She wiped away tears and looked at her bedspread for awhile. Then finally, she brought her eyes up to mine. "So." she said. "Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
I was shocked. Did she.......was Alicia........did Alicia like *me*? Had she been crying because she reckoned I liked someone else? It suddenly came to me. 'George you prat.' I thought. 'She's loved you all along. All along and you never knew it!'   
  
"You, Alicia." I told her. "You're the lucky girl."  
  
She looked up at me suddenly. "You....you mean? George, you like me? I mean, l..love me?"  
  
I nodded. "Do you love me back?" I asked her. I was suddenly feeling very brave and happy.  
  
She nodded too, and threw her arms around me laughing. "Oh George!" she said. "All this time I've been in here crying, thinking you loved someone else! How long?" she asked me.  
  
"Since third year pretty much." I said. I loved that feeling then. I had Alicia in my arms. The whole world just seemed to stop.  
  
"Me too!" she said. She broke from my grasp and looked at me, smiling. We were so close. So close I could.........  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey Alicia?" called a voice. We jerked our heads around quickly only to see Angelina and Katie looking at us.  
  
"George! Alicia!" said Katie. "Oh, I always knew you two'd get together!" Alicia looked unsure of how to handle this matter.'Why does everyone have to come in on my romantic moments?' I thought.  
  
"Well, well, well!" said Angelina. "Don't worry we won't say a word! C'mon, lunch started ten minutes ago! You'll have to eat fast! Well, you boys always do now don't you?" She smiled at me and turned to leave the room, dragging Katie with her. Alicia and I got up slowly. She gently put her hand in mine and squeezed it, but let go as she opened the door and walked beside me in the empty common room.  
  
"Let's not tell anyone for awhile, allright George? I mean, other then Angelina and Katie, you can tell Fred and Lee if you want to, but no one outside our little circle yet, okay?"  
  
I smiled. "Okay." I said. She was made for me. She was the only person besides Lee and Fred who knew about the pact us boys made in our first year, to tell each other everything. My dream came true, I thought as I entered the Great Hall. Alicia Spinnet loved me back, and nothing at all could ruin my day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yay! George and Alicia forever! Chapter 3 should be up in a few days, not  
to worry! It's coming! 


	3. Kiss For The Camera!

This chapter may start out a little bit boring, but believe me, something B I G happens  
towards the end! But, I'm not telling! ^__^ Enjoy!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Yesterday was one of the finest days I've seen. George and I may not be 'going out', but we learned an important thing or two! I am so happy to know he loves me, and I finally let him know how I feel! Things can't get any better! Well, expect for one thing. Potions in five minutes.   
  
"Hey Alicia." Angelina comes into the dormitory, along with Katie.  
  
"Hi!" I smile. "You ready for Potions?"  
  
"Not really. But am I ever?" smiles Katie. "C'mon, we don't want to be late!"  
  
I grabbed my Potions things off the drawer and ran along beside them. We scrambled through the portrait hole and walked briskly down toward the dungeons.  
  
"So." begins Angelina. "How are things with George?"  
  
"Great."   
  
"You two make the best couple, you know? Fred says that George is really happy that you like him, and is practically bouncing off the walls. It probably took him hours to fall asleep last night!"  
  
I laugh. But little does Angelina know I felt exactly the same. I reckon I didn't fall asleep untill two!   
  
As we reach Potions, I open the door and take my seat beside George. He smiles at me and I return it happily, and he blushes a lighter shade of red than usual.  
  
"Allright, class." says Professor Snape. "Today we shall be creating a Cleansing Potion. If made sucsessfully, which I doubt will happen, your potion shall clean anything you put in it to a normal state. Partner up."  
  
I move toward George, and immediatly open up my copy of, 'Intermediate and Advanced Potion Making'.   
  
"Let's see...." I say, fumbling through the pages. "Here it is! Cleansing Potion. We'll need, a salamanders tail, a pound of powdered beetles, thirteen shredded Mandrake roots, and one Hippogriff feather. Hopefully Snape is suppyling all of this!"  
  
George smiles, and begins to reduce the beetles to powder, a rather disgusting job, might I add.  
  
"So, whats new?" I ask him, as I began to shred Mandrake roots.  
  
"Nothing really. Fred's been driving me nuts with tactics for that game against Hufflepuff in two weeks. I keep telling him, Hufflepuff is a pushover, but I think Wood's gotten to him."  
  
I laugh as I pour the now well-shredded roots into the cauldron. "He's quite a good captain though, you must admit. And we did vote on him. He's being awful rough on Harry though. I'm glad I'm not Seeker, the outcome of the match really does depend on him."  
  
George nodded, as he put the powder into our cauldron. "Harry can handle it though. He only lost us one match, and we still won the cup........"  
  
He was cut off by Professor Snape, who was now approaching our work. "Powder those beetles more, Weasley." he said right before storming off to yell at Lee and Katie, for no good reason.  
  
"They're perfectly fine, you old git." mumbled George, as he began powdering the beetles once more, this time quite violently.   
  
"Oh, don't let him bother you. Like you said before, he only does that because we're in Gryffindor."  
  
George smiled and nodded at me. "You're right." he said. "And this potion'll be fine. Or else, it better be!" We both laughed, and then looked at our watches. Right on cue, Professor Snape said, "Class dissmissed." George and I picked up our things, and immediatly set off for the common room.  
  
We gave the Fat Lady the new password, Ticklish Turnips, and we set off to sit with our friends. And there, in our usual corner we saw Fred, Katie, Harry, Ron and Angelina talking.  
  
"What's up?" I said, as George and I took two seats beside them all.  
  
"Quidditch practice!" said Fred. "I've moved it from seven to now, since Snape didn't assign us any homework, and Sprout didn't give Ron and Harry any either."  
  
"Now?" said George. "Come on, Fred! I mean, you've gone Quidditch crazy! We're prepared for the match! Like I've been saying, Hufflepuff is easy to beat!"  
  
"Yes, but dear brother!" said Fred, broom in hand. "Hufflepuff has a new team and captain, as well as Seeker after, well, you know......." Everyone was really touchy about metioning Cedric, escpecially with Harry around.  
"Allright now! Go get changed and grab your brooms! I expect you to be out in five minutes! Hurry now!"  
  
I waved goodbye to George and ran upstairs with Angelina and Katie. "He's your boyfriend!" Katie was telling Angelina. "Convince him we know what we're doing!" Angelina smiled. "He's just doing his job as captain." She said.  
  
After we'd gotten ready, the whole team was set out on the field. "Okay you lot." said Fred. "Let's fly a couple of laps around, now shall we?" After about three laps, I caught up with George and flew beside him and Ron.  
  
"He's gone mad." said Ron. I laughed. The expression on Ron's face looked as if his brother had gotten sick in front of him.  
  
"He's just doing his job as captain." said Angelina, as she caught up with us.  
  
"Yeah." said Katie. "You're only saying that because he's your boyfriend. If George was captain, I'm sure Alicia would...."  
  
"Oh, shut up!!!" I said laughing, pretending to give her a good kick in the side. She laughed and motioned for me to look to my left, I did and saw George holding his broom, looking down, rather red. I couldn't help it. I smiled.  
  
After twenty-two laps, Fred called us down and unlocked the trunk containing the balls. Harry went after the Snitch, George and Fred chased after the Bludgers, and Angelina, Katie and I tried to score past Ron. George flew by us a couple of times, to knock away the Bludgers, while Harry spun around trying to find the Snitch, and once he even managed to knock off my glasses! After he apologized, I flew down to get them, but George beat me to it. He picked them up and ran for it. That's one thing I love about him. He loves to have fun. I chased after him, and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Give them back!" I said, laughing.  
  
"Can you see?" He said.  
  
"Up close I can. But who cares! Give 'em back George!" I couldn't stop from laughing. He put them on his face. I definetly couldn't control my laughter then.   
  
"You....look....like...Percy!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Ugh!" he said in disgust, and he placed them back on my face. I suddenly realized how close we were. I looked around. No one seemed to notice we were gone. He moved his hand from my glasses to my lips. He traced them a few times, and then leaned in, and kissed me.  
  
Our kiss lasted for quite a few minutes. When we broke apart, we just layed there staring at eachother. After a while, we could hear a camera clicking. I jumped off of George and landed on my back in the grass. He got on his knees and pulled me up.   
  
"Who's there?" he called. I could hear some giggles, then I heard someone running off. I jerked my head around, only to see a shadow running back towards the castle, and on the ground where we heard the clicking noise, a camera bag,  
  
Someone had taken our picture.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Did you like it? Please r/r! I went through three versions of   
this chapter before I came up with this one! Chapter 4 should   
be up tomorrow! 


	4. A Big Mistake

This chapter is in George's POV. Enjoy!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The next day was not one of my best, it had been two days and Alicia and I still hadn't found out who took that photograph! We had searched everywhere. She went down into the library to listen for information while she finished her Charms homework, but had no luck, since the library was almost empty besides a few professors here and there. We listened in conversations our hardest during meals, but had no luck. The only talk of photographs was Colin Creevey asking Harry for one.   
  
"George? Are you coming or what?" said a voice.  
  
"What?" I said, looking up to see Lee Jordan.  
  
"I've been telling you for the past minute! It's dinner time, and Professor Dumbledore is going to make an annoucement, let's go!"   
  
I sat up from my bed and left the dormitory with Lee. We met up with with Katie and Alicia in the hall, and stood waiting for Angelina and Fred to arrive. When they did, we scrambled out of the portrait hole and walked briskly to the Great Hall. When we arrived there, we saw Professor Dumbledore walking up, preparing to make his annoucment.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" he asked, straightening his hat. "Recently, I have checked the house points to see a major increase within the days, so I will congratulate you all with an award. In two weeks, we shall have a Halloween Ball. Dress robes are required and a date is necessary as usual, and anyone of any year may attend." Everyone applauded and gossiped appreciatvely, and I turned to Alicia.   
  
"Want to go with me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course!" she smiled back.  
  
I began to eat my mashed potatoes with quite a smile, untill I overheard a conversation from Colin and his younger brother Dennis across the table.  
  
"Are you going to give it back to them, Colin?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not of Harry, so I'll just throw it out I suppose."  
  
I slowly turned to Alicia, who nodded in my direction, she apparently heard them too. I stood up and slowly walked over to the Creevy brothers.   
  
"Hey, Colin?" I whispered, kneeling down.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to face me.  
  
"That picture you have, well, by any chance, is it of Alicia and me?" I asked him nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he said. "I was going to ask you. Do you want me to throw it out or give it to you?"  
  
"Um.....give it to me." I said. The last thing I need is some trash picker or Filch to find it laying there.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure." said Colin . "I'll give you it in the common room tonight, after I ask Melinda Whitmore to the ball!"  
  
"Yeah, great. Thanks Colin." I said, heading back to my seat by Alicia.  
  
"So, what's up?" she whispered.   
  
"He took the picture. He said he'll give me it after he asks some girl to the ball."  
  
Alicia nodded, and we joined in with the exicted chatter of our upcoming Quidditch game against Hufflepuff drawing near.  
  
After dinner, Alicia and I headed down to the common room to recieve our photo. Luckily enough, Colin was standing by an empty scarlet chair, waiting for us.  
  
"Here you go!" he said, fumbling in his robes and handing us a photo. I quickly stuffed it in my jeans pocket before anyone could see.   
  
"Thanks, Colin." Alicia muttered and we started to set off,  
  
"Phew!" she said. "I thought for sure someone would see us. Lucky aren't we?" she said as we headed for our dormitories.   
  
"Yeah." I said, relieved of that fact that Filch wouldn't see Alicia and I snogging on the Quidditch field. She kissed me on the cheek, and we set off our seperate ways. To our dormitories, that is. When I opened the doors, Lee and Fred were standing by my bed, arms crossed.  
  
"So........." Fred began.  
  
"So what?" I asked.  
  
Lee gave me and extremely wide grin, one he usually never wore unless he was around Katie.  
  
"We overheard a certain conversation at dinner." said Fred, smiling.  
  
"Oh, about the Halloween Ball?" I said, even though I knew I was wrong.  
  
"Nope." said Lee, shaking his head from side to side. "About a certain photo."  
  
"Oh, that...." I said, my gaze moving to my pocket, as if I felt the photo was no longer there. "You'd better not tell anyone." I said.  
  
"Don't worry dear brother, we won't!" smiled Fred. "As long as you give us a look."  
  
"We aren't going to tell anyone, we know you like your relathonships to have a certain 'secrecy'." said Lee.  
  
"Promise?" I said. I usually would never trust Lee, but he seemed quite serious. They nodded and I pulled out the photo.  
  
"That's nothing!" said Fred, wide-eyed.   
  
"What the bloody?" asked Lee. Then it hit me, I never got to see the picture myself! I looked at it only to see my foot and Alicia's, apparently the photo was only of the ground, and Colin had missed. I couldn't believe it! What a fool of myself I'd had made!   
  
"Oops." I said, but couldn't help laughing. All this worry for nothing! "I'd thought it was something else!"  
  
Soon, Lee and Fred were laughing too, and we continued to do so for quite a while. 'Just wait 'till I tell Alicia....' I thought, and a smile came to my face.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
Stay tuned for Chapter 5, where the Quidditch game  
against Hufflepuff will be played, and we will find out who goes  
with who to the Halloween Ball! 


End file.
